<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zim's Secret Diary by spinhell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601290">Zim's Secret Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinhell/pseuds/spinhell'>spinhell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, Enemies, Obsession, Revulsion, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Very Secret Diary, ZADE, ZaDr, disgust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinhell/pseuds/spinhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib hacked into Zim's computer. Finally he will be able to predict all his movements and thwart all his plans. He is going to find out some interesting things about the irken empire. But above all, Zim's diary where he relates his unconditional and secret love for his sworn enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zim's Secret Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan was simple :</p><p>1 - Hack Zim's computer<br/>
2 - Access his data<br/>
3 - Uncover all of Zim's secrets in order to know his weaknesses and thwart his future plans</p><p>Once Dib had managed to get into his computer, all he had to do was use the futuristic irken translation software that he had taken years to create.</p><p>After long years of listening to the language of Zim and analyze it, he just had to do one click to understand and access the thoughts and intentions of his sworn enemy. From his human computer and on his human desktop, he will have access to everything. </p><p>In short, child's play. His efforts finally paid off. </p><p>But it wasn't that simple, he prayed that Zim's computer wouldn't spot Dib's intrusion. If that happened it would ruin this meticulous plan he had put in place. </p><p>Fortunately, Dib had not triggered any alert, maybe the computer was sleeping? But, can computers sleep at first ?</p><p>It is not the time to ask these kinds of questions and launch into this kind of theory. Dib refocused and began to analyze what he was seeing : </p><p>Zim's computer was very poorly organized, make the most appropriate term « messy ». It was hell to go through it, especially when you have to take a detour to translate what was displayed in front of Dib's eyes. </p><p>His research will probably take him weeks. But that didn't discourage him, indeed, he was determined to unravel all the secrets that Zim thought was protected.</p><p>Over the days he stumbled upon some disturbing things :</p><p>- Irk’s propaganda videos<br/>
- Plans to build alien weapons of mass destruction</p><p>The videos were hardly understandable for Dib, beyond the language barrier, it was something only understandable if one was familiar and manipulated by this imperialist system. </p><p>Despite the little information he could extract from these videos, it made him understand Irken psychology and ideology and by extension how Zim thought. He had probably just copied what was said in the video and make of these words his ideal. </p><p>Somehow, it made Dib a little sad.<br/>
Surprisingly, he felt pity when he realized that Zim could never be himself or think for himself because of the system he had been immersed in for the very first seconds of his life.</p><p>His pity quickly turned to hype when he found a plan on how PAK works. </p><p>After few hours reading this gibberish, Dib finally understood how the PAK worked. He felt so powerful and ahead of the alien, indeed, he thought he knew everything about Zim through these official and impersonal informations. </p><p>But he didn’t know the sad truth, he didn’t know that Zim was a defective and his PAK was obsolete. </p><p>In reality, he could not find out anything about Zim through official information because Zim was a recluse, a social waste and all he could do was desperately try to cling to a system that did not want anything from him. </p><p>But hey, Dib could not know all that and Zim was not ready to reveal these facts to him because himself could not realize it. </p><p>After having gone through these official documents, he decided to go in search of more personal and intimate files such as logbooks. He was desperate to get ahead of Zim so reading what his dear enemy had in mind was the best tactic.</p><p>He came across a very long text, with a date and time between each paragraph. He deduces that it was some kind of diary.</p><p>How embarrassing. If he confronted him with this he would probably tell him :</p><p>« Pitiful human, how DARE you ASSUME Zim have such silly hobbies as writing a PRIVATE AGENDA ! It's a military report for ZIM’s greatest Tallest !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » </p><p>Just imagining his gremlin voice uttering his words, he couldn't help but let out a mocking laugh.</p><p>However, he won't be laughing so happily at Zim in a few seconds.</p><p>When he undertook to translate this large text, it was a morbid discovery that made his blood run cold. </p><p>No, it was not the attempted murder planned against him who had put him in this state. No, he expected it and it was honestly not surprising from Zim. What shocked him to the point that he did not dare to move was the gradual fall in time of Zim who gradually developed deep feelings of love for Dib. </p><p>It was a pure nightmare. A nightmarish read. </p><p>It started with paragraphs where he recounted a feeling in his stomach when he cross the path of Dib. In his words, he explained it by a hatred that pierced his stomach and made him want to vomit, while clearly he described it as butterflies in the stomach.</p><p>But after few months, when he learned of what was love through observation of humans, he was fully aware of his feelings and knew how to describe them wonderfully. To Dib's dismay. </p><p>Dib had a stomach ache when he read in Zim's voice « I love him so much, he is so cute » </p><p>Gross.</p><p>Zim was totally obsessed with Dib, over the years his diary gradually only talked about him, it only talked about Zim’s love for Dib and not anymore about his mission, his Tallest and his observations on humans. It made him sick. </p><p>It couldn't be possible, what if it was a trick? If Zim knew that Dib had planned to hack his computer, and if he had written all this to destabilize him ? </p><p>God, he hoped for this so much, to the point that he convinced himself that it was reality. </p><p>Yet everything he read was sincere. But considering it for more than a microsecond makes him wanna puke. </p><p>He hoped he could forget everything the next day, but luckily his brain was there to convince him of his baseless theory. </p><p>Thanks to denial, he will be able to face Zim every day and not be destabilized by him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the few mistakes, I'm not English but I hope it was a good read</p><p>My Twitter if you wanna talk : @spin3l_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>